


边草明月

by Camelotfullmoon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelotfullmoon/pseuds/Camelotfullmoon
Summary: 一个小小的告白





	边草明月

“我是从未来穿越回来的。”克劳斯听着外面的动静，怕是过一会儿就又该集合上路赶往下一个作战地点了。他知道现在不是说这个的好时机，但什么时候又算是好时机呢？他不想再隐瞒下去了。  


“我其实是从约克郡来的。”戴维拉紧背包带，一脸严肃地看着他。  


“哦，那……你的美国口音说得很不错。”  


戴维大笑起来，作势捶了他一拳：“开玩笑的，老兄，你不会告诉我你是认真的吧，来自未来的旅行者？那你能不能告诉我，我们这场仗打赢了吗？”  


“对不起，我的历史可学得不怎么样。”见戴维并没有当真，克劳斯也只好恢复了平日里那种吊儿郎当的状态，心中却暗自苦笑。我总不能告诉你，这场持续了20年、伤亡上万人的战争最后并没有取得期望中的成果吧。  


戴维不以为然地抓了抓头发：“不过无所谓了，就算最后赢了又怎样，我们自己是生是死，和战争的输赢也没什么关系，不是吗。”  


克劳斯默然。自从来到这个时代，他不止一次觉得自己之前三十年的人生中积攒下来的处世态度在这里毫无用处。在之前的人生中，只要他不认同，他可以肆无忌惮地在任何场合讽刺和嘲笑任何人。那些道貌岸然的人到底都在认真个什么劲？他们说的那些空洞的漂亮话又有什么意义可言？几乎所有人都曾指责他冷漠、对自己的人生不负责任。哈，就来看看那些别人眼中对自己负责任的人过得怎么样吧。卢瑟一个人悲惨地在月球上呆了四年，艾丽森被离婚官司搞得焦头烂额，迪亚哥天天戴着儿时的面具小打小闹地行侠仗义，自诩世界第一聪明人的小五却被困在了世界末日……克劳斯对这种让自己陷入悲惨境地的行为实在无法认同，在他看来，对自己负责任的方法只有一个，那就是：及时行乐。  


但即使如此，自己最终也没逃脱陷入悲惨境地的命运。在这样炮火连天的年代，看着戴维那帅气又有些茫然的脸，克劳斯感到“及时行乐”的人生信条仿佛一块大石头压在喉咙里，根本一个音节也说不出来。他搜肠刮肚地拼凑所能想到的一切安慰人的话，最后选了之前的自己最不屑却最常听到的一句：“一切都会好的。”  


不过好在这句话被频繁使用并不是没有道理的，它的确使戴维露出了笑容：“是啊，一切都会好的。”他弯下腰，在克劳斯那还是一团糟的行李中翻了翻，拿出军用匕首插在他腰间的口袋里。“记住，枪和手雷看上去威力大，然而在这种潮湿的地方通通靠不住，它才是关键时刻能救命的玩意儿。”  


克劳斯点点头，而后猝不及防地凑到戴维耳边：“有没有人跟你说过，你突然正经的样子特别性感？”  


戴维似乎愣了一下，接着若无其事地拎起克劳斯的背包，像之前每次拔营时那样，帮他把里面塞得乱七八糟的行李一样一样地归置好。  


克劳斯有生以来第一次手足无措。尽管外面很嘈杂，他却感到这里的空气静得仿佛可以听到水汽在流动，时间就那样和着水汽一秒一秒地过去，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。  


终于，克劳斯看着戴维打好了一个漂亮的背包递过来，他的声音带着笑意，柔软得像是漂浮在云上。  


“以前没有。不过，以后我是不是有机会经常听到了？”

END


End file.
